<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypnotized College Student Part 1: Begs You to Fuck Her Like Her Slutty Friend by Princess_April</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151175">Hypnotized College Student Part 1: Begs You to Fuck Her Like Her Slutty Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April'>Princess_April</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypnotized College Student [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Brainwashing, Dorm Room, F/M, Facial, Forced Prostitution, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Rape, Self-degradation, Spanking, audio script, blowjob, college teen, f4m - Freeform, gagging, self-namecalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SYNOPSIS AND GENERAL TONE: Samantha, a sweet, college freshmen with a strict, demanding father, has been taken advantage of and brainwashed by her roommate through hypnosis to be a cheap whore, only Samantha doesn’t know it.  Samantha’s  / Katie’s performance should be friendly and matter-of-fact.  She’s kind, forthright, generous and although she doesn’t realize it, EXTREMELY suggestable.  She doesn’t know that she’s actually being set up and pimped out by her roommate.  Samantha’s subconscious defense mechanism is to believe, in her head, that she is in fact Samantha, a good, albeit horny, little college girl, not Katie, the mindless whore she’s actually been turned into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypnotized College Student [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypnotized College Student Part 1: Begs You to Fuck Her Like Her Slutty Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[PERFORMANCE NOTE: Gagging sounds are optional---if you don’t want to do it, or can’t, feel free to replace it with regular blowjob sounds.  Feel free to adjust the “dialog” to what feels natural and sexy to you.  It’s out of my hands now. Make it yours.]</p><p>
  <i><b>LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE</b>: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, <b>All rights reserved.</b> Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the <span class="u">Reddit post of the script offer</span>. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------START------</p><p>Uhm… Todd?  ::nervous laugh::</p><p>Hi!  I’m Samantha.  </p><p>It’s nice to meet you.  </p><p>Oh, thank you!  [bashful] You look very nice too! </p><p>So… [awkward silence] Blind dates, right?  It’s weird. </p><p>No, it’s fine!  When my roommate Sarah told me about you, at first I said no.  To be honest, you seemed a little too old for me.  I mean you don’t even go to school here!  </p><p>Yeah, [laugh] well she changed my mind, obviously! </p><p>What?  My dress? </p><p>[a little bashful] Oh! Thank you.  </p><p>Uhm.  Thanks for coming to my dorm building to pick me up. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I don’t have a car yet.</p><p>Oh, you sell cars?  Wow! Well, I’ll send my dad your way when I can convince him I need one.  </p><p>Wait… would that be weird? [giggle] </p><p>Sorry!  I can’t believe I said that! I’m feeling a little silly today.</p><p>So uhm…. Anyway.  [little embarrassed giggle] I kinda forgot my purse.  Yeah.  </p><p>Do you mind coming up to my room with me, while I get it? </p><p>It’s just in there…</p><p>Okay!  Let’s go.</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: walking sounds throughout this next bit until they get to Samantha’s dorm room]</p><p>So, you’re a car salesman?</p><p>That’s interesting.  </p><p>[genuinely] No, that’s cool! </p><p>Me?  Oh, I’m pre-med.  Well, I’m going to be.  I’m still just a freshman, but yeah, [sing-songy embarrassed] I’m going to be a doctor. [little laugh]  </p><p>That’s the plan. I mean, that’s what my dad wants.  Fingers crossed, you know?</p><p>[sheepish] My grades? Well… [hesitant but honest] they’re not all As but… </p><p>I know….  Uhm… [hesitant, a little baffled] I’m just having trouble adjusting I guess.  I mean, I had a 4.0 in high school, but then once I got to college, things just got a lot harder.</p><p>[genuinely] I don’t know. It’s been really frustrating actually.  I just have trouble concentrating, you know? </p><p>Yeah. Luckily my roommate is a pysch major. She’s really smart.  She says I’m under a lot of stress, cuz of my dad, you know? And she’s helping me relax.</p><p>Yeah, she hypnotizes me every morning.  In fact we just had a session before you got here.</p><p>It’s really cool, have you ever tried it?</p><p>It’s so relaxing!  It’s really helped me, I think!</p><p>Yeah!  She says it’s only a matter of time before my grades jump back up. </p><p>Uh-huh! And Uhm… [bashful but she can’t help it] You want to know a secret?<br/>
[lowered voice] Uhm… Whenever we finish a session, [whispering] I always feel a little horny! [giggle]</p><p>[gasp] I can’t believe I just told you that! Why would I say that!?</p><p>It’s so weird, right?  But it’s true!</p><p>[they reach the dorm room]</p><p>Anyway, uhm.  [nervous giggle] Here we are. </p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Door opens] It’s not much of a room really.  My bed’s over there.  Sarah’s is over there.</p><p>You know… bookshelves there.  Desks there. </p><p>Oh, and… that chair over there is where she hypnotizes me. That’s pretty much it.</p><p>No, Sarah’s in class.</p><p>Yeah, it’s just me and Sarah, why?</p><p>Who?  </p><p>Katie?  Uhm… [awkward] Well, there was a girl named Katie, but she didn’t live here. How do you know about her?</p><p>Oh, Sarah told you?</p><p>[embarrassed] Hm. Well, did she tell you what Katie did?</p><p>No? </p><p>Uhm [nervous giggle]. I don’t know if I should tell you.  It’s kind of embarrassing!</p><p>I don’t know, can I trust you—not to … you know… be weird? </p><p>Well…  [giving in] Okay, so Sarah gave our friend Katie a key to our dorm room.  Just to like crash here between classes, right?  </p><p>[hesitating, then lowering her voice like it’s a secret] And it turns out she was bringing all kinds of guys back here while Sarah and I were in class!  </p><p>Yeah! Like to.. you know.. have sex with them. [excited, intrigue]  It was crazy! You wanna know how I found out?</p><p>Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.  I found dried cum all over my sheets!</p><p>Isn’t that Gross?</p><p>Yeah, she was using my bed, can you believe that? </p><p>I was so mad!</p><p>Oh my god, I can’t believe I just told you that! Sorry, I don’t what’s going on with me.  I feel so… I don’t know—I just feel like I can trust you. </p><p>You know what’s weird? A lot of people think Katie and I look alike.</p><p>Well, not really.  I mean, we have the same color hair. She’s really short, like me, but I’m obviously not Katie. [giggle] </p><p>I’m nothing like her. I’m not a slut like her. </p><p>Sorry, I’m just a little sensitive about it, I guess.  </p><p>I mean, I should have known she was a little whore.  </p><p>She always wears these super slutty little dresses around campus—like really short and tight.  </p><p>And she wears these little high heels everywhere she goes.</p><p>Yeah, she just walks around like that in the quad!</p><p>Can you believe that? </p><p>What?  What about my dress? </p><p>[playfully] Oh stop it!  It isn’t that short!  Not like Katie’s! You’re mean! [giggle]</p><p>My shoes?  Oh thank you.  [shifting to a little flirty] They are kinda cute, huh?</p><p>[medium pause] So… Todd, right?</p><p>[flirty, seductive] Tell me the truth.  Were you hoping I was Katie? </p><p>Come on… [coaxing] You can tell me….</p><p>A little bit, right?  </p><p>Well… I’m sorry to disappoint you… But you wanna know a secret?</p><p>[getting closer, whispering] I think you’re really handsome.  </p><p>[bashful laugh] Yeah.  And you know what else?  </p><p>[confessing] I’m REALLY horny. Yeah [resigned], Sarah just finished hypnotizing me before you came over, remember?  </p><p>And I was just so… excited to meet you…</p><p>So… I wore this dress…</p><p>And these shoes…</p><p>[leading[ And I … forgot my purse… [knowing giggle]</p><p>It’s just us here.  Sarah won’t be back for a little while.  </p><p>I know I’m not Katie, but Do you mind if I just… get really close like this… </p><p>And get on my tippy-toes like this… </p><p>And maybe…. I could give you a kiss? </p><p>[giggle] Okay.</p><p>[wet kissing] [moaning] Yes.  [kissing and smooching]</p><p>Tell you more?</p><p>[kissing] About Katie? </p><p>[giggle] Why? Do nasty little sluts turn you on?  </p><p>Well [wet kissing] I hear… she doesn’t wear panties. </p><p>[kissing, slurping] And when you get really close to her… you can smell her wet pussy. [kissing, tonguing]</p><p>Yeah.  [wet kissing]  [bashful giggle]</p><p>[sudden gasp] Hey… </p><p>[playful] I told you I’m not her!  Of course, I wear panties.  I’m a good girl. </p><p>No, don’t them stop you…  It feels good. [giggle]</p><p>[wet kissing] Yeah.  Am I making your fingers wet?  [giggle]  Can you smell ME? [kissing moaning]</p><p>Uhm… would it be okay if I touched your cock? [giggle] </p><p>[bashful] Oh… thank you.</p><p>Wow. It’s really big.  It’s really hard too.  </p><p>[half-serious, half mocking] Hey, you’re not thinking about Katie are you?</p><p>[whispering] Oh, okay.  That’s good.  </p><p>[wet kissing] Uhm. I kind of want to suck it.  Would that be okay? </p><p>I’ll just get on my knees…</p><p>And… pull down your zipper…</p><p>And … pull this big cock out….  </p><p>[sounding a little more desperate than she means to] And then… [lick, suckle] </p><p>I just… [lick] </p><p>Really want to suck your cock. [suck slurp]  </p><p>Is that okay?</p><p>[Moaning, sucking slurping]</p><p> </p><p>[NOTE: blowjob… optional improv with the idea that the guy, (todd) is completely taking advantage of a girl he knows is not in her right mind]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm. It tastes so good.  Yeah.<br/>
What?  No, I don’t want to say that.  </p><p>[giggle] Because it’s mean!  </p><p>[suck slurp] Uhm.  Okay.  That girl Katie?  She’s a fuck hole. [giggle]</p><p>[slurp, suck]  [muffled] Yeah.  She let’s all the guys fuck her.  </p><p>Mm-hm!  She’s  a … stupid little cocksleeve.</p><p>[sucking turns to gagging.  Gagging with little slightly distressed moans]</p><p> </p><p>[—PERFORMANCE NOTE: Gagging is optional—you can instead make Samantha’s cock-sucking more enthusiastic if you wish.]</p><p>[--PERFORMANCE NOTE:  Samantha’s been brainwashed to accept this kind of treatment without any REAL objection, so she gags on his cock, and let’s Todd fuck her throat despite how difficult it is for her sometimes.  But she rationalizes it in her head by believing that “Katie” is the real slut, while she is just a good girl who’s horny--] </p><p> </p><p>[gasp] Oh my god. Wow, that was really deep.  </p><p>[giggle] It’s really hard to breathe when you do tha---[gagging cock pistoning in throat] </p><p>[muffled by cock] Yes! [gag] </p><p>[gasp] [cough-sputter] What? Why do you keep asking me about her?  Is that what you like?  Dumb little fuck holes like Katie?  Or do you like me? [gagging, choking, throat fucking]</p><p>[gasp] [breathing heavy] You like me?  </p><p>Oh… Thank you! </p><p>I like you too--[interrupted with a cock down her throat. gagging cock-sucking choking, gasping]</p><p>[nervous giggling] Oh my god. That’s… really intense.  </p><p>Uh-huh  Yeah. [slurp] Right over there in that chair.  Mm-mm.  She puts me under every morning. </p><p>She says it makes me smarter…  [gagging choking, throat fucking] </p><p>[mildly desperate sounding] Hey, uhm… do you want to fuck me?  </p><p>Yeah.  You can… [embarrassed] you can… pretend I’m Katie if you want?  </p><p>What? Yeah… you can pretend I’m her, and … call me names?  If that’s… If that’s what you want. </p><p>Okay.  You want me to bend over on my bed?</p><p>Here, let me pull my panties down, and you can just…. You know…</p><p>[slams into her] Oh.  Okay. Wow… [grunt] You’re really horny too, huh? </p><p>God you’re so big. [fucking  sounds] </p><p>What? Yes.  Yes… [getting fucked hard—thrusts heard in her voice] </p><p>Uhm. [slaps her ass] Ow!  Okay.  </p><p>[whining groan] Katie’s a dumb fuck hole.  </p><p>[slap] Yes.  She deserves to get fucked. </p><p>[slap] Katie’s just a …  a stupid little cunt.</p><p>[fucking sounds] Oh my god.  [moans] [fucking] </p><p>[reticent] Uhm… Say what? [slap]  </p><p>Ok.  I’m just like Katie.  </p><p>[gasp] I’m a wet little slut… </p><p>Yes. [desperately horny] Just like Katie.</p><p>[hard fucking sounds] Oh god.  Oh yes.  Fuck me. Yes please.  Fuck me like I’m Katie. Fuck me like the dumb little cunt I am. </p><p>Yes. Treat me like that nasty little bitch!</p><p>What?  Uhm… I don’t know. </p><p>[slap] Ouch… I know … but… I’ve never done that before.  I’m not like her. </p><p>[slap] Okay…  I guess.  Uhm… Just like Katie… </p><p>Yes…</p><p>Wait.  Can we… Please, I’m scared.  I’m not like her.  I’m not---</p><p>Oh [pain]  Oh. God. Ow. [gasp] [no screaming, though, just quiet pain and gentle pleading] </p><p>Oh [panting] It hurts. Please…  Ow…  </p><p>[slap] It’s in my…. It’s in my ass. It’s in my ass.  Yes.  </p><p>[panting] Whatever you want.  Whatever you want. [gasp] OH, it’s so big. </p><p>Yes… I’ll say it… </p><p>[grunting quiet moans of pleasure and pain] [mousy, quiet, but still horny] Uhm….I’m an anal whore like Katie.  </p><p>[slap] </p><p>[louder] I’m an anal whore like Katie!</p><p>[slap] </p><p>Yes, I’m a slut.  I’m an easy college slut.</p><p>Oh god!  Oh god, yes.  </p><p>[getting into it now] Yes.  Okay.  I’ll rub my pussy for you.</p><p>Get off to you fucking me in the ass… </p><p>Yes, it’s really wet!  Oh fuck me.  Fuck me.  Ohhhoow! Fuck! </p><p>[slap] Yes.  Use me.  Use my ass just like Katie.  </p><p>[slap] I’m a cheap little butt-slut.  Oh!  </p><p>[moaning--panting—almost crying from horny desperation] Just like Katie.  Just like Katie! </p><p>OH, God, I’m gonna…. I’m gonna cum! </p><p>[Samantha cums. Sounds of orgasm. Shuddering body. Shaky voice. Moaning—she can’t help herself.  Again, she’s open and generous, and it’s important that she genuinely feels good despite how she’s being treated]</p><p>[gasp]Ow!  My hair!  What are you doing?  </p><p>But… it was just in my ass!  </p><p>Okay! Okay. [moaning, panting, trying to recover from her orgasm] Uhm.  Whatever you want. I just want to make you cum. Yes.  </p><p>[gagging, sucking deep throat, face fucking] What? Beg you? </p><p>[gagging, deep throating, cock sucking] [gasp] Please Cum on my face.  Make me a cum-dump.  Yes.  Just like Katie. </p><p>[gagging, holding it, then finally] [gasp]Oh…  God.  Fuck.  All over my face. Yes… it’s all I’m good for.  Oh… [slightly muffled as if she talking through cum being squirted on her face / lips]  </p><p>Yes,  I’m a nasty girl. I’m a nasty college girl.  </p><p>[gagging sucking, deep throat, face fuck] Yes [muffed] I’m just like Katie.  </p><p>Yes [resigned—clearer now] I’m just like Katie.</p><p>[breathing… panting… recovering in awkward silence until…] Uhm. Did that feel good? </p><p>[confusion intensifies] What’s this?  Ten dollars?  I don’t understand.  </p><p>A tip?  </p><p>Wait? What do you mean you already paid Sarah? Paid her for what?</p><p>She said I wouldn’t remember? </p><p>Remember what?</p><p>[lost and bewildered] I’m … really confused.  Uhm… Who are you again?  </p><p>[dazed but still friendly] I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this…  Can you… can you get me some tissues?  I can’t see…<br/>
Oh, are you leaving? Okay… bye.  Nice to meet you…</p><p>[door slams closed] …. </p><p>[long pause all by herself—still breathing heavy] Uhm…</p><p>[calming down]  [whispered to herself] What was I doing?  </p><p>[pause, breathing in silence] Ew. What is this?  I need to wash my face.  </p><p>[gasp] Oh shoot!  What time is it?  I’m gonna miss class again!  Dad’s gonna kill me!</p><p>--------END-------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>